A bride 4 Sasuke
by BlueLingerie
Summary: He had a week of freedom before he is weight down by marriage A herd of girls are chasing him, are they going planning to kill Sasuke's fiancé? if he chose one and not them.What theis kakashi coming on to him? he's gay?nore importantly is he gay?
1. Chapter 1

welcome me back from the dead, just kidding. I have been buzy, my mom has me running all over the place.

I know my reviews are bad but I know there are people reading who don't give reviews but wait for the author to update, I knowI am one of them. I am waiting for some of my stories to finish and for the authors to update.

Two or three spaces means a change in scene

If you are wondering this is in Sasuke's Point of view,I am trying very hard to have different point of view.

* * *

**A Bride 4 Sasuke**

By BlueLingerie

She looked up when there was a knock on her door, without an answer a young man with dark hair and dark eyes walked in. Her eyes took on an amused and mischievous look as he closed the door and turned for the reason he was summoned.

"Your father" she trailed off unsure of how to continue, "He could foresee his own death and that of his clan." She stopped and looked up at the young man. His face betrayed him, confusion and curiosity filled it, she knew he wanted to ask why didn't he but he didn't.

"He came to me one afternoon after coming back from a mission with blood stain clothing, I told him to come back after he changed but he told me it was urgent. He asked me for a favor," you will know the rest of it later on" she added "he asked me if you weren't married by your twentieth-fifth birthday that I should in my power as Hokage" she discontinued letting him finish her sentence.

"I will give you one week to find one on your own" she spoke up after a long silence then paused, "if you failed to do so I will be force to chose one for you." The young man glared at her; if glares could kill she would have been dead.

"Your dismissed" she ended the meeting with a smiled she told him happy hunting and his response was slamming the door to her office roughly.

Damn her he thought walking through the street lost in thought. Where will he find bride in one week? The thought of Sakura, Ino or any other fan girls as his bride he shuddered, no way was he going to marry any of them. Once word gets out girls… he did not want to think about it, this is going to be worst then a nightmare, at least in a nightmare he can wake up and escape the frightening dream but this, this was no dream. How was he going to pick his bride if girls wearing wedding dresses chase him at every turn? He thought of a solution but it wasn't pretty, nothing in his life was ever pretty. He wondered if it will trick Kakashi-sensei as well, he could not have his pervert teacher telling everyone- wait he's away from the village, he had a mission, he told them about it yesterday, and he wasn't going to be back for another week. He hoped this plan worked, he did not want to marry someone who the Hokage picked, it could be Sakura or Ino for all he knew, he shuddered violently. He would die before he married anyone of them.

"Hey Sasuke, you were suppose to meet me at the training ground an hour ago" a loud voice interrupted his thoughts. An hour ago? He left the Hokage's office thirty minutes before he had to meet Naruto, was he so lost in his thoughts that he lost all track of time he wondered but then again this decision was important and is going to affect the rest of his life, he didn't believe in divorces.

"I was on my way, the Hokage summoned me a few minutes ago" he told the blond.

"What did she want to see you about" the nosey Naruto asked as they headed toward the training ground but Sasuke ignored him and walked ahead of him.

They were sweat and panting really hard as they collapsed under the shade of a tree.

"What's wrong with you? Your out of it today" Naruto informed him lying on his back with his arms as a pillow. The dark hair boy shrugged and the blond continued, "I will find out sooner or later so you might as well tell me" he smirked. Sasuke smirked back and lay down next to him.

Under the shade both male were silence, they were asleep.

"Guess what I heard, I heard Sasuke was threatened by the Hoakge to find a wife" one girl gossiped.

"I heard that Sasuke was forced to find a wife or the Hokage will pick one for him" another girl cut in. The girls squealed and ran home to find a wedding dress just in case Sasuke was going to pick them. Those looking on were jealous of Sasuke, he having all the girls in the village head over heel in love with him and they felt sorry for him because he was going to be hunted down like an animal.

Sasuke was walking in the street when he heard the ground rumble; before he could escape a herd of girls dress in white ran to him crowding around him begging him to pick them. Doing something with his hands he escaped leaving a piece of wood and a sad bunch of girls. He sighed and wiped a sweat off his forehead, how did they find out so fast, it only has been a day. Damn girls and their gossip, it was a good time as any to put his plan into action. He started doing hand motions before a puff sounded behind him, turning around with his fist up, having forgotten his weapons at home, he face the intruder.

"Yo" the lazy perverted teacher smiled raising his hand in greeting, damn he came back early he cursed.

"What will it take to get you off my back" he questioned. The teacher smirked and stepped closer to him their noses nearly touching.

"I want you to" he paused adding suspense in the air, the boy before him gulped and closed his eyes, "do three things." Leaning forward, Sasuke leaned back; he was trapped between Kakashi and a tree branch why hadn't he noticed he cursed.

"I want you to sing tomorrow night at the Lucky café with the piece you wrote and" he stopped again and smiled, "second, I want you to buy me make out paradise until you and your wife deliver a baby boy and" he pause before he gave him the catch, "and name it after me."

"What is the second thing?" he was afraid to ask, his pervert teacher leaned closer to him until his breath was on his ear.

"I want you to sleep" he whispered, his breath on his ear made him want to puke, he could feel the bile rising from his stomach as he tried to push it down, please not him he prayed.

"With" Kakashi trailed off, "with Naruto." Sasuke lost his balance at the surprise and fell down from the tree branch only to fall on top of someone.

"Naruto?" he said his name in surprise, his face red from embarrassment as his thoughts lead back to what Kakashi said earlier about Naruto.

"What the hell Sasuke" the blond demanded from under him and pushed him off.

"Come on lets go to my house" he suggested leading, Naruto surprise at his out burst followed, he never been in Sasuke's house before and this was a real treat.

Kakashi smirked he was going to win, everyone in the village adults were casting bets on whom Sasuke was going to marry. Some said that Sasuke in his desperation will marry either Sakura or Ino. Some bet that Sasuke doesn't find anyone and the Hokage picks his wife for him. Gai bet that Sasuke marries Kakashi-sensei but for his wager he only bet two dollars. The holder of the tab was Iruka, even though he did not like getting involved in gambling he was doing this being curious as he is to who Sasuke was going to marry, he never seemed interested in girls but you never know maybe he's shy.

Hi there people. Please read and review, thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello the author is currently busy trying to confiscate her sister's soda" a chocolate colored girl smiled. Behind her the author and her sister fighting for the soda that is currently in the dark hair girl's grasp.

"Give me that" Bluelingerie screamed, the dark hair girl hugs the soda closer to her bosom and screams no. The chocolate colored girl nervously laughs when the dark hair girl takes a slip of the soda, both the chocolate colored girl and the author freezes when the dark hair girl finishes the soda in one gulp.

"Come on kitten we better go" Bluelingerie suggested when the dark hair girl began to shake; taking kitten's hand she dragged them a few feet before the dark hair girl ran after them.

Yum2 you have a good eye, don't worry your will see more of Kakashi and Sasuke in a while, be patient love.

It's anime Alana-StarSugarCat, sweetheart you can do anything, your heart desire.

Please don't pay any mind, I accidentally restarted my computer and lost Microsoft Word Document so I am using a notepad. No spell check man so bad.

I hope, I pray I don't mess up this story for you the readers.

As always two spaces mean a change in scene. _this is my thoughts, the author's_

orgi_ I know I did not spell that correctly, help_

_Think Serena from Sailormoon except without the meatballs_

* * *

**A bride 4 Sasuke**

**BlueLingerie**

The next morning he put his plan to action. He will find his own wife, he isn't going to let an old Hag chose his wife for him, for all he knew the Hokage could chose Sakura as his wife, he shuddered at the thought. Looking at the reflection in the mirror he nodded and turned away escaping the sanctuary of his house through the back window, he could not risk anyone seeing him in order for his plan to work.

Walking through the street he was free of girls attacking him and begging him to marry them instead he was hounded by guys who wanted her to date, he was curse he thought, he was forever stalked by both sexs no matter what form he took. He stopped to look at his reflection on one of the store window, a foreign person with long dark waist length hair and average figure stared back at him. He wondered what was special about him that made both sexes chase after him, he had the same figure as Sakura except he was a little bit on the skinny side.

He spent the entire day checking out all the girls in hidden leaf, at this rate he was never going to find a wife he groaned sliding down in his seat while playing with the rim of his tea cup. He paid no mind when someone sat down in front of him apparently out of breath, the female suddenly let out a laugh, curious he looked up to see a beautiful blond hair girl that pooled the ground on both side of the white chair and the bluest eyes that seem oddly familiar.

"Hi my name's sas" no he thought he couldn't let her know she was really a guy, not yet, the blond at this point stopped laughing and was waiting for her to continue.

"Hello my name is Hikari" he introduced himself with a sweet smile; the blond returned the jester and introduced herself as Naru.

Time past as they got to know each other, it was strange how this girl reminded of someone familiar but he could not place the face. The sun had already set and soon it would be night as he walked home he was amazed at how refreshing it was to meet a girl who didn't think of guys like Sakura and most of the population of girls but instead to get better in her fighting and become Hokage. He was surprise at how open he was toward her and how much he told her about himself, he won't mind her as a wife he noted.

He changed course and headed toward the training ground where team seven use to train, he needed to practice if he wanted to win against Naru tomorrow he reasoned. He stopped in the entrance of their old training ground, it was like him and Naruto, fighting to see who was better, over the years they grew close wasn't so much rivals anymore but friends or somewhere close to it. He chuckled Naruto gave him the desire to better himself and made him believe that were was more to life than killing his brother and becoming stronger.

The calm morning was broken by metal hitting against metal as Hikari and Naru faced off, they met at eight at the bridge and now it was past noon and they were still fighting. Both were tired and hungry but they were not going let up until the other gave up, in the end they both collapsed and called it a tie. They lay there as the cool breeze sweep over their bodies cooling them.

Naru's stomach moaned in hunger causing the blond to laugh and sit up with that foreign yet familiar smile as she rubbed her head, he sat up smiling at her and invited her to lunch with a bright smile that lit up her whole face.

Behind them a smiling figure disappeared in a puff of smoke.

After eating lunch, Naru ate ramen while he had a cup of tea and his favorite food orgi they went back to the training ground for more practice.

All in all he had a good day, the best he had in a long time. He sneaked into his house and changed back, being in a girl's body was weird, it made him feel weak but he had to do it if he wanted to see if she qualified to be his wife, he had only four days left. No hag was going to choose his wife.

The first thing he did was take a bath to wash the dirt and sweat off wrapping a towel around his waist he left the bathroom to find clothing which he had forgotten to take into the bathroom. He stopped when he saw his pervert teacher and tightened his hold on the towel around his waist and glared at Kakashi for not knocking and for breaking in and entering.

"What do you want?" he demanded his dark eyes narrowing, his smiling teacher stood up from the window where he pervious sat and took a few steps toward him. He did not like the expression on his teacher's face as his eyes raked his half naked body, he only one person to do that but he knew he would never look at him in that way, he wasn't gay.

* * *

I hope you understand what is going on, Sasuke in his other form the opposite of a guy is... a girl correct.

I forgot to put this in another point of view, alright; next chapter will be Naruto's point of view or should it be Kakashi's. your choice.

The author and kitty are running they ran around in a circle which Bluelingerie's sister followed, even after they stopped Bluelingerie's sister continued in that circle until realization came to her.

"HEY!" she screamed, both the author and kitty started running again and Bluelingerie's sister followed

Both the author and kitty as fast asleep while the Bluelingerie's sister sat there with a pout and her arms crossed, she wanted to play. She tried everything she could think of, throwing ice cold water, pinching them, sitting on them, throwing things at them, nothing worked. An evil thought come to mind and she quickly ran off.


	3. Chapter 3 songfic

A scream was heard, the area around them was a mess, toys, paper and writing utensils running into the next room they saw something similar to the pervious room, they again ran into another room to confirm their suspicion that BlueLingerie's sister completely messed up the entire house. They found her in the kitchen trying to make a simple peanut butter sandwich, around her the contents from the fridge lay around her when she saw them she smiled and asked if she wanted some of her peanut butter sandwich. They were dead they thought as Bluelingerie's sister sat there happily eating her P&B.

This is the next chapter. Be warn when I restarted my computer which I did by accident mind you I lost the Microsoft office, I am waiting for my cousin to give me the cd which will take forever which will take forever, he has two things in his mind and that is girls and getting laid.

HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR! January 29

Thank you to the readers, and a special thanks to Alana-starsugarcat and Yum2- I hope I haven't lost the others who previously review? But then again if you are anything like me, you wait until the fiction is complete before reading it. Laugh I am currently waiting for the author of silent blade to update.

Hello people who writing Yaoi stories like Naruto and Sasuke, can you do me a favor and write more than one shots please and update them at least once a week please.

If you do I will up load one of my Naruto and Sasuke story that I wrote a year ago- 20 something pages people. Come on good deal- ok I will tell you a summary, Naruto is a fox right... what if they were one the same. Gaara attacks hidden leaf and the village is evacuate leaving our heros, Sakura is pregnant with who's child and Konohamaru is all grown up completing both their dreams.

If it sound interesting then write a yaoi story, it doesn't have to be Naruto and sasuke but it would be nice. Big fan of Sasuke and Naruto but my favorite character is Kakashi, laughs.

Ok, I kept you from the stoy too long. Ok first will be Sasuke's point of view then naruto's then no point of view or rather the third point of view. I don't think I can move the point to any one else but Sasuke.

Is it me or this turning out to be a Sasuke and Kakashi fic? I hope not, not if I can help it

Oh for your information I changed the rating for Sasuke's mouth

Also listen you your heart by DHT is sang by a woman but for this fanfiction it will be sung by our Sasuke.

aaaaaais change in scene.

* * *

Bride 4 Sasuke

By Bluelingerie

**_previous chapter:_**

_**The first thing he did was take a bath to wash the dirt and sweat off wrapping a towel around his waist he left the bathroom to find clothing which he had forgotten to take into the bathroom. He stopped when he saw his pervert teacher and tightened his hold on the towel around his waist and glared at Kakashi for not knocking and for breaking in and entering.**_

_**"What do you want?" he demanded his dark eyes narrowing, his smiling teacher stood up from the window where he pervious sat and took a few steps toward him. He did not like the expression on his teacher's face as his eyes raked his half naked body, he only one person to do that but he knew he would never look at him in that way, he wasn't gay.**_

"I came to collect" the white-silver hair young man smiled under his mask as he stopped in front of him, Sasuke gulped nervously and retreated a step back giving himself space from his pervert teacher.

"Collect" he squeaked mentally scold himself for sounding weak, his teacher nodded and took something out from his pocket and held it up to his face. He could not contain his anger and curiosity when he saw what he was holding.

"What the Fuck where did you get this" he demanded snatching the papers from his teacher's out stretched hands.

"Well I needed something for the first agreement" his teacher with a lazy tone answered, "also I want you to sing this" he in putted taking out another paper from his pocket.

"You are fucking joking right" he screamed grabbing the paper and crumbled it and threw it to the far wall.

"Well" he drawn out slowly, "I said you had to sing, you never asked how many" he comment raising a finger and waging it in his face. Sasuke opened his mouth then closed it, damn it he hated when he was right.

"Wouldn't it be strange having a boy sing a girl's song" he asked pointing at the corner where the crumbled paper sat. His teacher smirked, walking to the crumbled paper he picked it up and un-crumbled it.

"Who said anything about a boy singing this song" his teacher inquired. Sasuke's eyes widen and he stepped back, he knew what he did yesterday, oh god this was going to be all over hidden leaf before the day was out.

"I will do it on one condition" his teacher cut in before he could continue.

"You are in no position to make deals" the pervert stated, Sasuke smirked, the table has turned. He wondered why he didn't use this to get rid of him in the first place, maybe cause he found out yesterday from Naru who accidentally mentioned it in their conversation.

"Oh yes I am" his dark eyes glittered and he took a step forward and Kakashi stood there with no emotion on his face, "i don't think Hokage want to be informed about your lover" he confronted.

"You wouldn't" he dared, Sasuke smirked.

"The deal we have is off, i only do this agreement and that is it understood" he pressured

"There is still the fact that you used sexy no jutsu, I bet the boys will love to see how you looked" he spoke in a singing voice.

"Alright I will agree to one more term and after that no more, you better keep your mouth shut" Sasuke huff, ditto Kakashi mumbled with his arms crossed not liking the outcome.

His face brightened, "I will get back to you on your second term" he reported, "now for our agreement" Kakashi grinned and Sasuke mentally groan.

aaaaaaa

He woke up and could not helpsmiling when he thought of the pervious two days; these two days have been wonderful he thought happily. That girl was something he thought dreamily as he lay there staring at his ceiling with his head cradled by his arm. She wasn't like the other girls who ran after Sasuke, in fact she did not care much for Sasuke saying he was just the same as the other guys in hidden leaf. He wondered about her, if she was ok. Everyone who wasn't blind could see that Sasuke was hot; even he himself thought that bastard was hot. Sometimes when that Bastard was nice and he meant nice, he would wish he was born a girl but then fater thinking such thoughts would hit his head against the nearest hard object, tree, wall, fence and etc.

Suddenly as if he had no control, his body sat up and walked out the front door as he tried to will his body to stop he was joined by several others. Lee he thought when he saw thick brows trying as he was to take back control of his body, and then he saw Kiba and shikamaru in deep concentration.

"Hey Kiba do you know what's going on?" he asked happy that at least he had control of his speech.

"Do you think I know" he shot back, yes Naruto responded and Kiba sighed, he would shake his head but he couldn't.

aaaaaa

The sun over Hidden leaf cast a colorful glow as the night slowly descends. Sasuke when he saw the cafe froze and turned in the direction of his house but was stopped by Kakashi who told him a deals, a deal. Cursing him with all the curses in the book they entered the popular night club, there sitting in the chair waiting for them was the dobe, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Lee, he looked at his teacher wondering what was he up too.

aaaaaa

"Tonight being amateur Friday we have few not afraid to show their skills" the announcer started off, "our first performer will be singing mine and your favorite song- I will leave it to you to guess" the announcer introduced the first act and stepped off the stage.

Kiba, Lee, Naruto, and Shikamaru walked out wearing make up, and an ankle length dress, next came Hikari with a strain smile stepped into the spot light. She was surprise to see the room filled with people he knew, one being the Hokage who sat in the front row, turning her attention to the man sitting in front of the piano he nodded and the music started. Closing her eyes she tilted her head back and began,

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment _

_I guess I've already won that _

_No man is worth the aggravation _

_That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

Behind her the four swaying with the music almost missing their part, they missed the first line.

_He's the Earth and heaven to you _

_Try to keep it hidden _

_Honey, we can see right through you _

_Girl, ya can't conceal it _

_We know how ya feel and _

_Who you're thinking of _

_No chance, no way _

_I won't say it, no, no _Hikari sang shaking her head and finger at the right time

_You swoon, you sigh _

_why deny it, uh-oh _the four sang somewhat off key , Naruto singing the last part too loud and too long missing a few words to the song Shikamaru pushed his elbow into Naruto's side, they swoon when they was suppose with a arm draped crossed their foreheads.

_It's too cliche _

_I won't say I'm in love _she sang being bolder and she started moving around the stage, the audience- the girls silently sang along under their breath.

The lighting made Hikari look angelic in her white dress and the males in the cafe was hanging off every word she sang with a dreamy expression much like Sasuke's fan girls when the subject of Sasuke was brought up.

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson _

_It feels so good when you start out _

_My head is screaming get a grip, girl _

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out _

_Oh _

_You keep on denying _

_Who you are and how you're feeling _

_Baby, we're not buying _

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling _the four sang, Naruto walked up to her and stood in front of her as they sang the next part.

_Face it like a grown-up _

_When ya gonna own up _

_That ya got, got, got it bad _

_No chance, now way _

_I won't say it, no, no_ Hikari continued pushing Naruto who wore a dark midnight dress and walked to the other side of the stage.

_Give up, give in _

_Check the grin you're in love _Naruto with the three sang, Naruto walked up to her and turned her in her direction and sang it to her face.

_This scene won't play, _

_I won't say I'm in love _she sang her part, when she was on her last line the three came up to her pointing at their lips

_You're doin flips read our lips _

_You're in love _they sang leaning forward as Hikari leaned backwards.

_You're way off base _

_I won't say it _

_Get off my case _

_I won't say it _she carol stepping away from them, they followed her. Lee almost tripped in his emerald dress but caught herself before he embarrassed himself which he was already doing- his parents who Kakashi invited sat in the front laughing, cooing and taking pictures.

_Girl, don't be proud _

_It's O.K. you're in love _turning around she faced them

_Oh _

_At least out loud, _

_I won't say I'm in love _she finished.

The audience clap and the announcer came back on stage. The four behind them walked off the stage Hikari went behind the curtain.

Once they sat down beside Sakura and Kakashi their blank lifeless eyes went back to normal.

"Where the hell are we" Naruto screamed a little too loudly, "and why are we wearing dresses" he continued, when he saw that the third were no longer next to him ran after them to the bathroom, another scream came from the bathroom belonging to Naruto and Kakashi smirked under his mask.

A moment later the four appeared next to Kakashi and sat with a sigh of relief having sneaked all the way from the bathoom. They all had the same thought kill Kakashi.

"Our next performer is Sasuke Uchiha singing" he stopped and looked down at his paper, "listen to your heart". The girls hearing this swooned and rushed to the front with hearts in their eyes and a dreamy expression on their face.

"I have a favor before I start, who ever kills Kakashi can date me" he declared, all the girls looked back to where Kakashi sat with determination in their eyes, they really want to go on a date with Sasuke.

"This is a song I wrote" he paused and looked down hidding a blush from the audience, "my special person" he whispered the last part. The Hokage raised a brow looking very much interested.

"He's talking to me" Saskura sighed; Ino pushed her away and said he was talking to her, it was then a fight started. Sasuke and everyone in the cafe sweatdropped, it took several guards to calm the girls down when that didn't work they threatened the girls which they quickly quieted.

Sasuke wanting this over with nodded toward the piano man, closing his eyes he listened to the melody, hitting the second repeat he opened his eyes and glared at Kakashi, Kakashi smiled back and lifted a hand in greeting.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile _

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah_

_you've built a love but that love falls apart_

_your little piece of heaven turns too dark_

The girls swoon at his voice, it was so dreamy, they never knew he could sing. They made a mental note to know everything about their Sasuke.

Hokage leaned forward listening closely to the song, she wanted to know whom Sasuke liked, this way everyone was almost - her eyes went to the group of girls, happy.

_listen to your heart_

_when he's calling for you_

_listen to your heart_

_there's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_and I don't know why_

_but listen to your heart_

_before you tell him goodbye_

_sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile_

_the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah_

_they're swept away and nothing is what is seems_

_the feeling of belonging to your dreams_

He sang his dark eyes on the blond sitting in the back next to Kakashi and Kiba, when there eyes met he quickly looked down at his feet.

_listen to your heart_

_when he's calling for you_

_listen to your heart_

_there's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_and I don't know why_

_but listen to your heart_

_before you tell him goodbye_

He sat there wondering if he wrote the song to Sakura or Ino or to one of his fan girls. He froze when he realized he was jealous, why would he be jealous of Sasuke? He thought angrily. Yeah he had all the girls at his finger tip, the look, the voice and the power to be forgiven and accept by resident of hidden leaf, why would he be jealous?

_and there are voices_

_that want to be heard_

_so much to mention_

_but you can't find the words_

_the scent of magic_

_the beauty that's been_

_when love was wilder than the wind_

_listen to your heart_

_when he's calling for you_

_listen to your heart_

_there's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_and I don't know why_

_but listen to your heart_

_before you tell him goodbye_

No it wasn't that kind of jealously, it was something else, something familiar, yet he could not place his finger on it.

_Listen to your heart...mm..mmm_

Kakashi turned away from Sasuke to Naruto whom was in deep thought, that boy always seem to surprise him he thought with fondness. His plan was working; he was going to win that bet.

_I don't know where you're going_

_and I don't know why_

_but listen to your heart_

_before you tell him goodbye_

A few seconds his eyes drifted back to Naruto when the song was over he stood there as the people stood up clapping, he bowed and walked or tried to when the girls crowded him asking him if it was her he was referring to, another fight broke out and the girls were kicked out.

"Good job Sasuke" Kakashi smiled standing up and smacking the boy's back, "both were amusing" he stated motioning him to sit. Kakashi was pure evil; everyone was out to get him he thought darkly.

"Tomorrow I will give you each a copy" Kakashi wiped out a camcorder and filmed their shock faces which quickly turned to glares. The three in their night clothing wondered why they were dressed in drags and curious to find out.

* * *

In short I would like to wish you a happy Chinese new year. 

Remember my favor, if you don't know scroll to the top.

Sorry this was mostly a song chapter but no worries the rest hopefully won't be that way.

What did you people think? Did you understand it? Can you be nice and review after reading.

Remember my Microsoft doesn't work so don't mind my spelling and grammar...

aaaaa

Bluelingerie's sister sat tied to the chair and the two raced around the house cleaning the mess she created when the clock hit two they were done and dead tired.

"I don't think I will be updating for a while" Bluelingerie sighed leaning her head back and closed her eyes.

"You forgot to clean the second floor" Bluelingerie's sister smiled innocently at her sister and kitten, both groaned.

"You mean you won't be updating for a month" kitten corrected. Both were dirty and tired, they yearn to take a nice bath and go to bed but their job wasn't done yet, they had to clean the second floor.


	4. chapter four

"Hello, people this Bluelingerie's sister" a girl with long dark hair introduced popping up in front of the screen her tanned hands waving at the viewers.

"My sister and kitten are still asleep" she backed away from the screen and showed Bluelingerie's big sister leaning against kitten, both fast asleep. The camera shakes slightly and is steadied but all people could see is black that is until the object, a black notebook is moved back.  
"This is my sister's story book, the book where she writes her stories in. The book I am not allowed to touch or read" Bluelingerie's sister stated moving the book as if it was some doll she was playing with. The camera shook again; "my sister planned to re-read the next chapter before posting it on fan fiction" an evil smirk appeared on her face. There was more shaking when it stopped Bluelingerie's sister had the book opened with a pen in hand and an evil smirk on her face.

"Maybe I should change some of the things, like Sasuke dying a horrible, horrible death. Oh I know Sasuke and Sakura getting together how's that? That sounds good, I'll do the latter"

lolololololololololololololololol

Hello people who writing Yaoi stories like Naruto and Sasuke, can you do me a favor and write more than one shots please and update them at least once a week please.

If you do I will up load one of my Naruto and Sasuke story that I wrote a year ago- 20 something pages people. Come on good deal- ok I will tell you a summary, Naruto is turned into a fox... wait no he is originally a fox turned into a boy- or was it the other way around. Anyway, Naruto has to save the village from Gaara... I know Gaara oooooh scary- You got to read to know why he was a threat to the village of hidden leaf.

If it sound interesting then write a yaoi story, it doesn't have to be Naruto and sasuke but it would be nice. Big fan of Sasuke and Naruto but my favorite character is Kakashi, laughs.

Ok, I kept you from the stoy too long. Ok first will be Sasuke's point of view then naruto's then no point of view or rather the third point of view. I don't think I can move the point to any one else but Sasuke.

* * *

Bride 4 Sasuke

By Bluelingerie

Kiba, Lee and Shikamaru sat there in an empty classroom on a perfectly nice Saturday morning waiting for Naruto and Kakashi.

"This is bothersome" Kiba frowned rested his head on his hand with a bored expression on his face.

"I could be with my Cherry Blossom, the love of my life" lee declared shooting up from his seat, both boys groaned and shook their head.

"Lee" Shikamaru started but was cut off with Kiba telling him it wasn't worth it and that Lee was a lost cause.

They sat there bored, an hour and a half later Naruto came into the classroom and stopped at the entrance when he saw his three friends half asleep.

"Wow how long have you been here?" he asked taking a seat next to Kiba. The three boys sat in there old seats when they were still in Iruka's class.

"Too long, didn't he say he was going to come at eight?" Lee asked sitting up, this caused Naruto to break down in laughter.

"Didn't you know Kakashi is known for his tardiness, his idea of being on time is being three hours late" he informed them, their mouth's dropped. No way they thought, they mentally cursed Kakashi and Naruto for not informing them earlier.

Two hours and a half later Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke with a Yo.

"Why don't you three sit in the first row" Kakashi requested his eyes in a shape of an upside down smile, as requested the four took a seat in the first row. The four looked at each other wondering why wasn't Kakashi starting, it then they realized they need a television to watch the tape and that Kakashi wasn't even going to get the cart. Fifteen minutes later they were surprised to hear the squeaking of the wheels and the appearance of Iruka-sensei on a Saturday morning.

"Iruka-sensei" Naruto screamed running over to his old teacher and hugged him around the middle.

"Come on, I want to see Sakura before the day is completely gone and wasted" the voice belonging to Lee interrupted. It took ten minutes for the TV to be set up because Kakashi wanted to do it but instead unplugged and disconnected the wires linking the vcr to the television, Iruka pushed him away and reassembled everything to its proper place.

The three boys nearly dropped dead with embarrassment, they saw themselves in the video dressed in woman's clothing and singing a crappy girly song.

"What the hell, I didn't want to wear that color dress. The color for me is all wrong" Naruto shouted when he saw what he was dressed in, he was dressed in a dark blue dress that brushed against the floor of the stage as he moved. Everyone in the room at his out burst looked at him as if he suddenly grew two heads in the last minute, what Naruto responded with a shrug of his shoulder. Everyone almost forgot that his personality was somewhat mixed from using his other form too much when he was younger.

"Ugg, Kakashi you're so dead" Kiba shouted pointing in the white hair man's direction, everyone nodded. "Why did you have to straighten my hair for, I liked how my hair looked. It is the, I just got out of bed look, girls dig that." the three teenagers sweat dropped and fell down anime style.

"Any you were saying about me" Naruto said under his breathe, "That is all; you're going to kill Kakashi for that" Naruto exclaimed standing with one foot on the table.

"I look better with this kind of hair" Kiba whined touching his black hair, everyone sweatdropped with a mushroom cloud coming out of their mouth.

"You are weird without your dog" Shikamaru huffed in a bored tone.

"I didn't wanted him to see this, he won't let me live it down if he knew" Kiba explained, he looked around," he isn't here is he?" everyone shook their heads in response and Kiba sighed in relief and slumped down in his seat.

"What we need is a plan for revenge, Kakashi will pay for embarrassing us" Naruto demanded.

"Uh guys I am still here" Kakashi notified his presence; everyone froze and turned with a nervous smile in Kakashi's direction. His persona changed into a smile as he held up four tapes.

"These are for you to have in remembrance" he smiled giving each person present a black square object.

"I am going to burn to" Kiba announced and everyone except Naruto nodded in agreement.

"I don't know about you but I am keeping this" Naruto stated and everyone including Kakashi looked at him in surprise, "what?" he demanded. They shook their heads.

"I am still going to kill Kakashi for doing it without our permission" Naruto spoke up.

outofideasoutodideas, outofideasoutodideas, outofideasoutodideas, outofideasoutodideas2-12-06

"There he is" Sakura the head of the Sasuke fan clue screamed when she spotted their target. The herd of girl changed direction and headed toward him, the ground beneath him rumbled violently as the girls' approach neared. Once they reached a point he disappeared leaving a block of wood in its place. He watched from his position up on a near by roof as Sakura and Ino gave directions, both took their own team and headed in the opposite direction. They were determined he smirked. This was going to be fun.

Taking out his orange book he began to read but he was disturbed when he felt a very faint aura coming toward him, moving out of the way he saw a flash of orange blur pass him and crash into the wall of a house and puff he was gone. It was like his training days he remembered ruefully dodging another on coming attack from behind, from his side and from below. The real Naruto came from above but he made another hole in the roof when he fell through. Looking down he saw Naruto shake his head and check for injuries. He was worried about his teammates that he almost failed to see another on coming attack. Moving away the attack missed him and hit its mark on the same spot Naruto's clone hit a moment ago. Turning around he was face to face with lee that caught him off guard and gave lee the change to punch him. Lee only hit air. He quickly recovered and disappeared like before moving to a safer stop where he could watch the action. This was the only entertainment he had all month, he better check in on what Sasuke is doing he reasoned.

"I hate you" were the first words out of the boy's mouth when he popped into his house and found him in the living room. His house smelled awful, there was so much scent of perfume that it combined to create a new stench. In other words Sasuke was suffocating with the smell that he could not do anything about. If Sasuke opened the window it was a gate way for his fan to touch, take his belongings, he should really get a screen for his windows. In his opinion he thought Sasuke had too much windows.

"Do you want me to make it all better?" Kakashi smiled his only visible eyes twinkling with mischief, Sasuke quickly moved away from him but he kept advancing until Sasuke fell off his couch and onto the hard cold floor. Towering over him he smirked liking the affect he was having on Sasuke, come on admit your gay he thought. Deep inside you are but you don't want to admit it, you will feel so much better. Screaming Sasuke ran to the bathroom and locked it behind him. He laughed at the sight a little disappointed that he couldn't get the stubborn boy to confess, there was always next time he figured.

He remembered doing the same thing to Naruto, now that was amusing. Naruto pretended to faint when he realized he was gay. Later on as they sat at Naruto's kitchen table eating ramen Naruto told him that it wasn't him that made him gay and that it was fun making him believe that he was turning him gay. Naruto was the one that suggested that he try to make Sasuke gay because it would be funny to see.

His attempts in making Sasuke gay was hard but he knew he was affecting him, making him think about his likes and dislikes. Soon he thought to himself, soon Sasuke will be gay like him. Maybe he should do Gaara next. Once he got Sasuke he could not wait to have some night fun.

* * *

Got to stop making this story a Kakashi and Sasuke story, ok next chapter if I get a good amount of reviews will get some sappy Naruto and Sasuke scenes. If I get around to it, Laughs evilly.

"You have some explaining to do" Bluelingerie screamed at her sister. She apparently woke up and had watched the video.

"I am sorry to cut this short but her sister totally messed up the next part, she has to rewrite everything over again and that will take some time." kitty explained to the reader. I will leave you off with thank yous

This chapter was to Yum2 thank you for your story idea. Hopefully I will update sooner than four to five months eh?

Thank you to Angelkelley17, FMA-lover16, show kitsune67, and a special thank you to Alana-starsugarcat

If you have any ideas to make it better I would love to hear it

Read and review please with a cherry on top. I'll give you a cookie.

p.s please i am sorry for my lack of grammar, spelling and sentence struture but please ignore that.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello, I am sorry. I have not written anything as I mentioned before, my sister made the story into a Sasuke and" shuddered, "Sakura fanfic." The screen shock as the girl with long black hair disappeared and replaced with Bluelingerie's sister tied to a chair and a white cloth covering her mouth.

"Here is my delayed story, cause someone" clears throat, "messed with my story. Had to throw it away and start a fresh one by the way, it's a **PG13**"

Bride 4 Sasuke

By: Bluelingerie

He was walking through the street with his head buried in his orange book when he started wondering if he should be scared? He had let's see, the entire Sasuke-fans after him including some guys-snickers-, Kiba, Lee, Naruto, and Shikamaru.

Suddenly an orange blur passes him but he dodged the attack that had to be from Naruto. Nah, what could they do?

Without looking up from his book he closed the door to his apartment.

Putting down the book on a nearby table he walked to the bathroom.

Ohohohohohohohohohohoh

He was bored. Maybe he should train. Where was Naru? Was she just visiting? It had been three days since he trained with her and hadn't seen her anywhere. He grabbed his hair and shook his head and groaned. What was he thinking? He needed to practice and get stronger in order to kill his brother, then, a blond haired boy with blue eyes entered his line of vision. Perfect. Carefully looking both ways twice then three times, he exited his temporarily safe haven that was the alley between two stores and quickly walked toward Naruto. Halfway toward his destination he heard:

"There he is" A loud female screamed and he cringed. Everyone surrounding him stepped aside leaving him out in the open as the herd of girls charged at him. He ran and grabbed Naruto who stood there with a red bell pepper in one hand who also stood out in the crowd. They hadn't run two feet when the girls surrounded them and were slowly closing in on them. Sasuke sighed and did some hand motions and left the girl with two blocks of wood.

"What is the big idea?" Naruto screamed after he landed not so nicely on his bottom with the red bell pepper in his hand.

"Do you want to train?"

"Wha- that is all? No sorry? No nothing?" Naruto screamed walking to him and jabbing his nicely and slightly jealous chest, "Oh wait, I forgot who I was talking to." He stated in an after thought.

"I already have plans." Naruto included raising his chin and crossing his arms. Sasuke glared and Naruto glared back, more a moment or two the two had a glaring contest.

"Do not"

"Ok I don't, happy?" Naruto declared throwing his arms up then collapsed on the ground with an adorable pout on his face. Did he just think that? Ugh, stupid Kakashi.

"Stop your whining and let's spar" Sasuke ordered.

"Tell me again why I like you so much" Naruto mumbled softly to himself.

"What was that?" Sasuke yelled.

"Nothing bastard" Naruto shouted his face slightly red turning his back toward him, "let's spar." Sasuke nodded and they began to spar.

Ranoutofideas, Ranoutofideas, Ranoutofideas, Ranoutofideas, Ranoutofideas,

He was dragging his feet as he entered his apartment, walking straight to the bathroom drowning himself under the water. The scratches and bruises evident from their practice burned but it no longer bothered him, they always disappear within a day or so.

He could not believe that he almost said it! He had to be more careful. Although he wanted to confess, it would hurt their friendship. Sasuke wasn't gay, why would he when he had almost the entire population of girl chasing after him. Banging his head against the tile, he sighed with both palms pressing against the surprisingly cool surface. Why wasn't anything ever easy for him? Staying under the screaming hot water he imagined the hot water washing everything, the villager's death glare, their ignorance, their abuse, his anger, and his sadness.

As he stepped from the bathroom wearing only yellow a towel around his lower abdomen and a similar towel on his head his charka flared. Looking up he nearly had a heart attack, there was a pink Kakashi with pink hair standing in his living room. He bit his tongue from laughing, as he walked over to the table draw and took out a camera and took a picture. He could not hold it in and started laughing hysterically.

"You look so funny." A very amused Naruto laughed clutching his stomach as he bent over from laughing so much. Kakashi shot a death glare in his direction. It was then he noticed the limp Sasuke in his arms.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He screamed dropping the camera.

"Ma, ma" Kakashi's first and only words were before walking off.

"**Wait! What are you doing?**"A very embarrassed Naruto shouted when he saw where his teacher was taking Sasuke, to his ROOM!?

"Wait, not my bed. He's sleeping on the couch." Naruto screamed pointing into the living room.

Kakashi ignored him and placed Sasuke in Naruto's bed after pulling back the blankets with Sasuke sitting up.

"Do you have another pair of night clothes?" Kakashi questioned looking in his direction.

Naruto cross the room to the small dresses rummaging for an old pajama and handed to pink teacher.

Moving Sasuke's hands above his head he took off his blue shirt, and then positioned his hands behind him. What came next nearly made his eyes pop out.

"W-Wh- a" Naruto unable to form words, "W-why do you have that?" He stuttered out, "Wait I don't want to know." He said in an after thought with a shudder.

Kakashi hand cuffed Sasuke's wrist together behind his back and took out a blue blindfold and tied it around his eyes. Naruto's face at this point was beet red and his mouth was hanging open with drool dripping. He knew he had to look away, go away or do something but he couldn't, he was rooted. When Kakashi glance in his direction he quickly closed his eyes his face turning a darker shade of red, Kakashi smile that mysterious smile of his and continued.

Naruto could feel the blood in his nose ready to gush out and covered it with his hands but it was too late, it erupted splashing the bed, Sasuke and Kakashi.

"I see you enjoy it very much" Kakashi smirked pointing to the tent in his pants. Naruto with a very deep blush glared daggers at Kakashi. That prank wasn't enough, coloring Kakashi pink wasn't enough. He needed something else, something more evil but what?

Kakashi smiled that weird smile again then disappear in a puff of smoke causing Sasuke to fall back which caused him to wake up. Sasuke struggled with the handcuffs, rolling around the bed then fell onto the floor.

"What did you do to me?" Sasuke growled, "What are you doing in my house?" He questioned.

"I didn't so anything, Kakashi did, and this is my house" Naruto spoke up.

"Naruto? Kakashi's dead, he went too far." Sasuke snarled. He could feel the temperature of the room drop below zero and smiled, ah it just got interesting. Kakashi you better watch out 'cause you'll suffer a faith worst then death. He had to gather every one together to form the perfect revenge. This was going to be so great. Forgetting poor Sasuke he ran out.

"Naruto. Get back here" Sasuke screamed when he heard the door close. He groaned, four days ago the Hokage telling him to choose a wife, at that point everything has gone wrong. Why were the gods punishing him? What did he do wrong? Or what didn't he do?

Endingfornow, endingfornow, sorry

But there is a reason why I left Sasuke like this; this is my gift to you my Sasuke fans. Sorry about the long update. Can you forgive me.

And those who are reading this story as well.

I am sorry for my grammar, spelling and English in general.

I will try to update more often. I am sorry. I know how you feel, waiting for the next chapter and trying to be patient and not flaming the author which I really don't do, mind you for not updating after two days.

Thank you to

Yum2

I am sorry i rushed it, i hope this is better. I need a good revenge plot but i have not thought of it. someone interesting.

Sasuke2006

Ryou-la-lune


	6. Chapter 6

Hello. [Empty, except for one person

Oh. Wow. I am sorry. I could not think of anything else to write. Then my bestest best friend gave me an idea and I thought hey that is a good I should do that. You should read her story. Its called red sky, it's Sailormoon but an elaboration of it. It is very cool. I should should stop talking and let you read. Don't hate me.

Bride 4 Sasuke

By: Bluelingerie

Why were the Gods so cruel he questioned. When he found the perfect bride but they had went and took her away from him. He waited two days but saw no sign of her anywhere. Walking around town with his hands in his pocket he searched for the last time, if he did not find her then he would have to pick one of the girls. He shuddered at the thought.

It was mid-afternoon and he searched twice but found no trace of her. Angry at himself for missing a day of training and at the Gods for being so cruel he walked home. On his way home he passed the Ramen shop and happened to see two people kissing in the alley. In closer examination, he identified the people as Kakashi and Iruka-sensei. Titling his head he watched them and would have continued if it was not for a knock into reality. The person who bumped into him apologized and continued on leaving a very red teenager. Looking down with burning cheeks he ran as quickly as he could and didn't stop until he neared his house.

He could not get that imagine out of his head and decided some hard training would make him forget. Sweat rolled from his face and body as the question of why was it affecting him was smashed into the trunk. What bothered him was not seeing two guy kiss it was in fact himself and a silhouette of a man with spiky hair. It could not have been…. No, No. it was not. He did not go that way. Did he…? Even if he was he had to marry a female. He needed to continue his clan. He kicked the stump harder, even though if got married and had off springs they would be carriers of Uchiha genes. It would be a fifty chance that the Uchiha gene would surface. Damn it he thought why couldn't he stop thinking about it. Collapsing from frustration and exhausted at a nearby tree he brought one leg to his chest and closed his eyes.

111111111111111111111

"What the hell was that?" Iruka screamed pushing Kakashi away. Kakashi smiled and kissed him.

"Could not resist." Kakashi answered giving him a peck on the check. Iruka's eyes narrowed as he searched his lover's eyes for criminating evidence but found nothing. There was always a reason behind spontaneous acts like Kakashi dragging him from his lovely ramen for a kiss in an alley. The only times he did that was when he was going off to a mission and when he came back and he was doing neither

"I'm going to finish my ramen" Iruka stated walking away. Still thinking of what might Kakashi be planning? The last time Kakashi did that he was trying to hide from Gai who was searching for him. Kissing him senseless in school was his hiding spot because why would Kakashi hide out in school where Iruka taught when they hated each other. He was not complaining about the kissing but still he wished he did not have motive for searching him out and making out.

He plan was put in action. Wait till later Sasuke; wait to see what I have in store for you. This will definitely turn you gay. He laughs evilly.

"See I knew you were planning something, you're sleeping on the couch for one week." Iruka glared.

"But Ruka…" Kakashi whined.

"No butts"

"Don't worry I like only yours." Iruka glared at his lover

"You're still sleeping on the couch. No butts or you will be sleeping there for another week."

"You would not last."

"Try me"

Kakashi pouted through the blue mask and Iruka give him a peck on the lips.

lollollollol

sorry it was short. if you can throw me some ideas would be nice. I ran out lol.


End file.
